Borracho
by Dark Side of Gemini
Summary: -Gaara... Eres un maldito hijo de tu... - - Que yo qué? Buah! Viva la joda loca, cabrones! - - Gaara! Esta es mi boda!- - No, Temari esta es MI copa!- - Qué? Yo no dije... Ah, JAMÁS vuelvas a beber EN TU VIDA Gaara! Intento de parodia. One shot.


Gaara comenzó a despertarse a causa del molesto sol que se abría paso en su ventana para llegar a sus ojos causando una molesta iluminación extrema en esa parte. Se sentó sobre su cama y apenas apoyó su trasero en la misma sintió un dolor punzante sobre su cabeza.

Oh no… volvió a beber, y no solo eso… Fue en una maldita boda! La boda de su hermana mayor!

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda!-Dijo mientras se dirigía al baño. Y eso no era lo peor, no, no, no NO, lo peor de todo es que el jamás olvidaba lo que hacía, ni siquiera en estado de ebriedad. A penas se vio en el espejo y notó que sus ojeras estaban más grandes de lo normal.

De repente los recuerdos de ayer lo golpearon con brusquedad. De nuevo, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda y más maldita mierda!

Flash back…

Ya la ceremonia se había terminado y ahora todos se encontraban en la fiesta de la boda de Temari y Shikamaru y los recién casados estaban bailando el centro de la pista mientras algunas parejas hacían lo mismo. Todo bien. Pero Gaara, que se encontraba con los chicos, estaba viéndolos beber un par de copas, o mejor, estaba viendo las copas, como si éstas fueran oro. Sin embargo no se atrevería a desobedecer a su hermana porque sin duda, ella tenía razón; cuando se emborrachaba… la cagaba.

-Oh, vamos hombre, no me podes negar que quieres alcohol.-Le dijo Naruto chistoso.

-No Naruto, es que Gaara es miedoso no quiere desobedecer a su hermanita.-Dijo Kankuro diciendo lo último en tono infantil, logrando provocar a Gaara. Menudos imbéciles, pensó Gaara, sabían muy bien como era Gaara borracho y aun así…

-Sí es cierto, no tiene huevos, no tiene huevos…-Dijo Kiba molestándolo haciendo que todo el mundo repitiese la molesta frasecita. Encabronado Gaara agarró una copa de wiski y se lo bebió todo de solo un sorbo. Temari al verlo de reojo hizo facepalm. P$%# madre, Gaara volvió a beber.

-Maldita sea. Esta boda va a ser un fiasco.-

Shikamaru no entendió a lo que se refería su esposa hasta que miró adonde ella había mirado anteriormente. Joder. Y eso que se lo había dicho, cosa que no era necesario pues Gaara no era ningún idiota como para no ser consciente de ello. Aun así bebió. -¡La con…ferencia de prensa!-

De pronto todos se centraron en el pelirrojo. Oh, oh. Comenzó el infierno. Gaara estaba arriba de la mesa bailando mientras tenía en sus manos la parte superior de su vestimenta, mostrando así, su pálido torso, haciendo que la mayoría de las chicas presentes se sonrojaran. –Viva el wiski, viva el sake y viva Jesús de la Ferrer, carajo!- Comenzó a gritar mientras bailaba arriba de la mesa.

-GAARA! GAARA! BÁJATE POR AMOR DE DIOS!- Comenzó a gritar Temari para que el nombrado se bajase.

-Yo soy un alma libre! Hago lo que se me da la jodida gana!-Dijo mientras se bajaba e iba al karaoke.- Maestro, ponga algo de música!-Dijo y al comenzar la música comenzó a cantar. Justo la música era Back in Black de ACDC. Por lo tanto no sólo cantaba… también bailaba…

Al parecer bailaba especialmente para una castaña. Cómo se sabe? La miraba, le guiñaba el ojo de forma sensual y hacía movimientos de cadera con su camisa entre sus piernas dedicados a ella descubierto por las razones anteriores.

Sí… su baile era una terrible m#$% y qué decir de su canto! Te volvía sordo con sólo escucharlo, desafinaba en cada nota, además cantaba terriblemente alto al contrario de su habla cuando estaba sobrio que era baja, sólo lo necesariamente alta para ser clara y entendible.

Joder! Temari no sabía si se arrepentía de invitarlo a Gaara o a los amigos del mismo.- Gaara eres un maldito hijo de…!-Exclamó Temari encabronada.

-Que yo qué? Buah, viva la joda loca, cabrones!-Se bajó del escenario y se dirigió hacia Matsuri para comenzar a besarla (con lengua) extrema y apasionadamente ruda. Ella pudo sentir el asqueroso sabor a alcohol que el mismo tenía. Buaj! Era el beso más horrible que Gaara le había dado en toda su vida! Mientras todos exclamaron un "ooohhh!" por el acto tan inesperado del calmo y moral kazekage.

-Gaara esta es mi jodida boda! COMPORTATE!- Le gritó Temari separándolo de Matsuri, cosa que la castaña agradeció, porque sí, Gaara era el mejor en los besos, el más sexi de todos y un toro en la cama, pero si estaba borracho toda su sensualidad se iba al carajo.

-No Temari! Esta es MI copa!-

-Que?! Yo no dije copa, estúpido, dije…-

-NO! La copa no es estúpida! Es donde se sirve el elixir de los dioses! Es celestial!-

-Qué?! Ah…. JAMÁS vuelvas a beber EN TU VIDA GAARA!-Dijo y se dispuso a irse. Pero antes tuvo la desagradable vista de como el pelirrojo se volvía a subir al escenario mientras el dj ponía otra música y el comenzaba a quitarse los pantalones bailando sensualmente (A opinión de el mismo) mientras las demás personas se acercaban a verlo. -Al carajo, yo me voy!- Cuando estaba en la puerta lo vio de reojo y vio que no sólo se sacó los pantalones…

Fin de flash back…

-Al carajo yo jamás voy a beber de nuevo…- Pero sabía que, inevitablemente, lo volvería a hacer.


End file.
